Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by shadow-walker090909
Summary: Durring the summer between Harry's 4th and 5th year, Harry runs into some life changeing event that alter the way the rest of the wizarding world see him. HArry's hopeing that at least his best friend's will not see him for who he has now become but for
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Harry Potter the movies or merchandises I lay not claim to these characters. To the best of my knowledge the plot is mine but, any similarities to any other stories or fanfic's are by per chance. I am not an anyway profiting from the writing of this fanfic. 

A/N: I would like to take this space to thank the person who helped my bring this story to life and if it were not for his advice and counsel this fic would probably not have been posted. Thank you ~Fire Wings~

************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Year of Change

Chapter One: The letter and the Gifts of Birthright 

"_Kill the spare" _was the only thing that kept running through Harry's mind, as he kept seeing a flash of green light and than the limp lifeless body of Cedric lying on the ground next to Harry's feet. Bolting up right in his bed, Harry could still remember the dream that he had been having. How could he not remember that dream it was the same dream that he has been having every night since getting off the Hogwarts express. So far this summer he has had to weed the garden, paint the fence, and clean the chimney, not to mention all the other everyday chores that they made him do around the house. The only good thing that has happed to him this summer is the fact that he was able to have all his school books and things with him in his room, rather than them all being locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. 

The only thing that gave Harry any comfort, other than having his school things in his room with him was the thought that Dudley was still on his diet this summer. Dudley even had to take exercise lessons this summer as part of his diet. The thought of Dudley running anywhere other than to get a hamburger was as funny as if Voldemort giving money to the Red Cross, Harry thought laughing to himself. 

Harry wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing this summer so far. He thought about writing a letter to them both and asking them if they would send him some food to him this summer since he was also on the same diet that Dudley was. Getting up and crossing over to the small desk that was underneath the window Harry wrote a short letter to Ron. Just as he was finished writing the letter Harry looked at the broken clock that was sitting on the desk. The clock read 12:01 not realizing how that it had been July 31st. Harry had turned 15 years old when he heard a faint tapping on the window. He saw a rather beautiful looking bird tapping his beak on the window. Getting up from the desk that he was sitting at Harry opened the window and let the bird into his room. The strange bird flew right to Harry's bed and perched on the edge. Harry just stood the looking at the bird; it was the most amazing bird that Harry had ever seen. Harry didn't think that Fawkes could compare to the bird that was now sitting at the edge of his bed. Harry noticed that there was a letter tied to the strange birds leg, moving towards the bird Harry reached down to relieve the bird of burden. Opening the letter Harry pulled out the parchment and began to read.

**__**

Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor

I have written you this letter to tell you that you are the heir to me, Godric Gryffindor. Everything that I possess and all my knowledge is now passed on to you, as your are now of age. The bird that has brought your birthright is a Fairex' s and is now yours as well. Too see what your birthright entails use the portkey that is enclosed with this letter and you will be taken to my castle, of which is now yours as well.

Sincerely,

Godric Gryffindor

Harry could only just stand there and look at the letter; he read it again and again to make sure that he was not mistaken in what the letter said. Harry looked into the envelope only to see that there was also a ring inside of it. Taking the ring out of the envelope he looked at it for a few moments before putting it on his finger. Before he know what was happening Harry began to feel a pulling sensation in his naval from the portkey, Harry could feel and hear the wind rushing around him and see the multitude of colors flashing before his eyes. The next instant he was slammed into the ground. As Harry pulled himself up off the ground he saw that standing before him was the most amazing sight that he had ever seen, other than his first sight of Hogwarts. Before him stood the largest castle that Harry had ever seen in his life. The walls of the castle seem to almost glow it seemed, Harry could see that there were six towers to the castle. As Harry stood there admiring the castle, he began to see a lone figure walking towards him from the main doors of the castle. The figure was wearing a scarlet cloak that seemed to just bellow out behind him. As the figure neared him, he could feel that this man would not befall him any harm what 'so ever. When the man stopped near him, Harry could see that the man standing before him was none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. 

"Welcome to your castle Harry Potter and please call me Godric." he said, "Now if you will follow me, I have a lot to tell you and very little time to do this!"

After having said that he turned around and started walking back towards the castle. All Harry could do was just stand there and stare at Godric Gryffindor. After what seemed like an eternity Harry ran to catch up to Godric and began to walk beside him towards the main doors to the castle. 

"Sir…. I mean Godric, How am I your heir?" Harry asked after catching up to the rather impressive looking man beside him.

"It's quit simple Harry, you are my heir because of your father." Godric stated.

He paused for a moment to let Harry take this in, before he began speaking again.

" You see Harry because your father was also my heir by blood and thus you are also my heir. I don't expect you to understand what this means as first and it might take you many years to fully understand what it means to be my heir." 

Harry was still thinking about what he had been told and what it meant when they reached the castle's main doors. The expansive doors seemed to just open by themselves'.

Harry thought that he was dreaming again he had never seen such a sight before. The entrance hall seemed twice the size of the on at Hogwarts. " Harry I know that your probably in awe of what you see here, but we have a lot to do." said Godric.

After walking through the castle for what seemed only a few minutes they came to what looked like the library. Harry knew instantly that Hermione would love nothing more in this world than too spend just one day in here. "Welcome to your library Harry."

Godric said continuing to walk onwards. They came to a rather plain looking wall, Harry was wondering what they were do just standing there in front of a plain castle wall when a wooden door appeared in front of them. Walking into the dimly lit room Harry could not see anything, except the vague shape of a pedestal in the center of the room. He was looking back towards the door when it suddenly disappeared and blazing torches along the walls of the antechamber lighted the room. Harry was now able to see the entire room clearly. There was a golden pedestal standing in the center of the room, suspended on the walls were tapestries with intricately woven scarlet phoenix's and golden griffin's. 

" Harry what I'm about to tell you, is a lot to take in at one time but you need to be told about your birthright."

He stood there transfixed on Godric when he heard a screeching cry of an animal. Before anything else could be said the bird that had brought Harry the letter from Godric Gryffindor came swooping down to perch on the pedestal. " I suppose a good place to start would be with Fairex's here." Godric said walking over to the beautiful bird. " Fairex, Harry is an eagle, you've heard a phoenix right Harry?" he asked.

"Yes.Professor Dumbledore has one." Harry said still looking at the eagle.

"Well Fairex' here is similar to a phoenix and a Fire Owl Harry, the Fairex' has some more unusual ability's. For one Harry it is linked to you Harry it feels what you feel, when your hungry it will also be hungry, it can even tell what your thinking Harry."

" How's that?" asked Harry? 

" A Fairex' forms a mental link with it's owner, and thus is loyal only to you."

Harry had heard of some kinds of animals being able to do that. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Godric's voice.

" Well now it's time to give you the rest of your birthright, Harry." 

Stepping towards Harry, Godric raised his large palm to Harry's forehead. " Now Harry this will not hurt at all." Harry felt only the cool touch of Godric's hand on his forehead. It seemed that nothing was happening until he began to feel as if he were zooming around the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Harry began to feel wind rushing around him, much like the feeling that he felt when he used a portkey. He felt as if his mind was being flooded with all sorts of things from spells to the knowledge of very old and complex potions. After feeling what seemed an eternity the portkey feeling that he had ebbed away from him.

Harry couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling now. " Harry I know you have a lot of questions right now, but trust me it would be better if you went back to your room and get some sleep." Godric said, his eyes twinkling, which reminded Harry of Dumbledore. Harry didn't like he was tired, but he knew that Godric was right. Harry knew that if he didn't get at least some sleep his aunt and uncle would do nothing but yell and scream at him all day tomorrow. " How do I get back?" he asked? 

Smiling at him " The same way that you got here Harry, just turned the ring that you have on your finger three times in a counter clock ways fashion and it will return you to your bedroom Harry." With that he just seemed to disappear in front of Harry. Harry hadn't heard the familiar "pop" that he had always heard when someone apparated nears him.

Not wanting to make Godric mad at him Harry decided that it would be best for him to do as he said and try and get some sleep. Looking at the ring that he was still wearing he turn it three times to the left. After feeling the now already familiar pulling sensation behind his naval, Harry landed next to his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry looked around his room to see that he was indeed back and then he noticed that there were 5 owls and 1 eagle sitting on his bed. 

**__**


	2. The Owl Post

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Harry Potter the movies or merchandises I lay not claim to these characters. To the best of my knowledge the plot is mine but, any similarities to any other stories or fanfic's are by per chance. I am not in anyway profiting from the writing of this fanfic.

*************************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Year of Change

Chapter Two, The Owl Post

Harry looked around his room to see that he was indeed back and then he noticed that there were 5 owls and 1 eagle sitting on his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's owl Hedwig who had been out hunting when Harry had gotten his letter from Godric Gryffindor, was now sitting quietly on his bed with three other owls that Harry didn't know. The fifth owl was seemingly trying to complete, as many laps around the room as possible, was Ron's minute owl pig. Taking a quick look at the broken radio clock on his desk Harry saw that it was only 12:40 in the morning. Deciding to relieve pig of his burden first just incase the Dursley's woke up. He set himself to catching excited owl as quietly as possible. It wasn't until the third time trying to catch the small hyper owl that he managed to do so. Soon after Harry managed to untie the letter from pig's leg, that it was zooming out the window. Setting the letter on his bed Harry went to relieve the owl owls from their parcels as well. Moving towards a rather dark brown looking owl. Harry quickly untied the letter from the owl's proffered leg. After offering the bird some water, he went back to do the same for the last three owl. With Hedwig being the last owl to have it's letter untied, she quickly nipped Harry's ear in a loving manner she flew over to her cage to rest for the night. Before Harry went through the letters and things that his friends had sent him Harry tried thinking of a place that his new eagle could sleep for the night. ~ Why not ask me? ~ Asked a new voice? " Who was that?" Harry asked softly? Looking around the room to see if he could find the voice that had asked the question. At hearing Harry asking a question Hedwig eyes popped open and hooted softly, also looking around the room ~ Over here. ~ Seeing no one else in his room, Harry's gaze fell onto the Fairex'. "Was that you?" Harry asked Fairex' jokingly?

~ Yes. ~ 

" But you're an eagle and eagle's can't talk!" 

~ You are hearing my thoughts. ~ 

" Thoughts… but how can I hear your thoughts?" questioned Harry.

~ I wonder if he can hear my thoughts? ~ Harry pondered.

~ Yes, I can. ~

~ So you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours! ~ Harry said more of a statement than a question.

~ Yes. ~ Heard Harry inside his head. 

~ Alright than were would you think is a good place for you to sleep until I can get you a perch and I don't think that Hedwig would let you sleep in her cage so? ~

Hopping up on to the headboard of Harry's bed ~this will be good. ~ 

~ Ok. ~ Thought Harry.

~ Well the only thing left is to name you I guess! ~ Thought Harry. ~Well since you are a Fairex', how about I call you that. What do you think? ~

~ It would be an honor to be called that! ~ Fairex' said to Harry.

Well since Fairex' was now taken care of for the night, Harry turned his attention to the birthday presents that his friends had sent him. Picking up the first letter he opened it to find out that it was from Ron. A smile crept across his expression as he began to read Ron's letter

__

Harry,

How's your summer going………I hope that the muggles are treat' in you well. I think that mom's getting tired of my asking if you can come over this summer instead of having to spend the entire time having a terrible time with them muggles. For about the first week she told me that Dumbledore said that he still preferred that you stay were your at right now… Now all she tells me is to stop asking her! But I can tell that she's really worried about you, especially after what happened last year. Well anyways I hope that you like your present that I got you. Oh…Fred and George are sending you a letter as well so I would be careful about opening it. They have been driving us crazy around here with all the inventing that they've been doing, you know that they have come out of their rooms except to eat and go to the bathroom, it seems that some crazy git gave them some money to start their joke shop. Well that's all for now… I'll keep asking mom when you can come over. See you at Diagon Alley if Dumbledore will let you go. 

Ron

Harry looked down at his bed and saw the package that could have only been sent by the Weasley's. Opening it up he saw the Mrs. Weasley had sent him her usual assortments of her cooking along with a birthday cake. Also inside he saw that Ron had sent him a Chudley Cannons Jersey and the twins had sent him their latest jokes along with a letter. Picking up the letter from the twins, Harry being very cautious in opening it up.

__

Harry, Investor 

You have now become a third partner and owner in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and are therefore entitled to one third of the profits. Along with this letter we have sent you various new products and jokes. We suggest that you try them out on your cousin. 

Fred and George, Owners

Harry knew exactly how hew would use the twins present too. Putting down their letter, he picked up the letter from Hermione.

__

Dear Harry,

I hope that you are doing better, and that you aren't blaming yourself for what happened last year. You know that what happened wasn't your fault…you do know that don't you! Well as you know Victor asked if I would come and visit him this summer, but I thought that I would stay around this summer and help my parents as well as study for my OWLS. Don't forget Harry they are going to be this year. I hope that you like your present that I got you. When I saw it, I thought that it would be perfect for you. My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley on the 28th of August so that I can get my school supplies for the coming year. I really hope that you will be able to make it…see you soon and take care of yourself Harry and remember it wasn't your fault.

With Love 

Hermione

Harry was in awe as he pulled Hermione's present from the envelope. It was a golden braided chain link necklace with a golden snitch attached to it. He smiled to himself as he thought of Hermione standing at the counter picking out his birthday present. As he sat there looking at the necklace he couldn't help but think of how much he cared for her, she had always been there for him when he needed her. Ever since first year when he and Ron had saved her from the troll along with everything else that he had been through during his four years at Hogwarts. Harry more than anything else remembered how amazing she had looked the night of the Yule Ball just a few months ago. The way that she looked in that, periwinkle-blue, dress and the way that her hair had been tied up into a bun. Hermione had been by far the most attractive looking girl there, even the way that she had held herself and her smile even if her smile had been a nervous one. ~ What am I thinking about, this is Hermione, she's my best friend I can't be thinking about her in this way! ~

Harry thought to himself. What would Ron say if he found out? Harry knew that Ron also liked Hermione. Pushing his thoughts for Hermione out of his mind for the moment he went on opening the remaining letters on his bed. Hagrid had sent him his usual presents; thankfully, Hagrid didn't send Harry his rock cakes this time.

Opening his letter from Sirius and Remus was the one letter that Harry had been looking forward to since the end of school when Sirius had walked out of the hospital wing. Sirius had not writing to Harry all summer since he was on some kind of mission for Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry,

I know that we haven't writing to you this summer and for that me and Remus are sorry, but we don't want you to worry about us we are just fine and are laying low for right now. I can't say too much in this letter incase it is intercepted. But again we wanted to let you know that we are fine and to say Happy Birthday Harry. For your present we both chipped in and got you something that no one has yet. We only have one request and that is to let us know what you think about it and how it performs. 

Padfoot and Mooney

Harry looked at the rather long box that was tied together with twine. Unwrapping it, he pulled out a broom that he had never even heard of before. Balancing the broom in both hands, the first thing that he noticed about this broom was how lightweight it was. It was even lighter than his Firebolt. Spotting a piece of parchment was loosely wrapped around the odd-looking broom handle; Harry unrolled it and began to read.

To Mr. Potter,

It was our honor to make you this custom racing broom at the request of Mr. Lupin. We took this challenge to heart and set about designing and making a broom like no other. The in the making of this raceing broom we used a technique that we have never used before. Instead of use the standard wood for the brooms handle we used a material called carbon fiber. In the process of designing this broom we found out the by using this material we were able to cut the weight of a racing broom in half. The birch twigs in the broomtail have been individually selected and honed to meticulous aerodynamic precision. Giving it unsurpassable pinpoint accuracy and acceleration up to 250 miles an hour in 8 seconds. The broom also incorporates an unbreakable breaking charm. 

Sincerely,

The Firebolt Company Inc.

Harry Looked at the broom that was still resting in his hands. He was in awe of his new broom, to say the least. Nobody had ever made something just for him before and yet in his hands he held what was probabley the most advanced raceing broom ever. Harry set the broom on his bed and went over to his desk and wrote a letter to the Firebolt company thanking them for and the hard work that they had put into making the broom. Harry also promised that he would write to them again telling how the broom performed and what he thought about the broom. Decideing to send the letter in the morning after he wrote thank you letters to his friends and letting Hermione know that he would meet her in Diagon Alley on the 28th of August. Moving back over to his bed he noticed that the only letter that Harry had left was his Hogwarts letter. After peeling the seal off the envelope Harry noticed that along with his book list there was another piece of parchment and started to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to represent your house as a prefect this year along with your other house prefect for your upcoming fifth-year. Along with the added responsibilities that come with being a prefect come some advantages as well such as being able to use the boys prefect bathroom and other perks as well. Your first prefect meeting will be aboard the Hogwarts Express on Sept. 1st 

I know that you will perform your duties as prefect with as much honor and zeal that you have demonstrated in the past. 

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was now two in the morning and decided to get some sleep. Getting up from his bed he put his presents away in to his school trunk with the exception of the necklace that Hermione had given him, which he put on around his neck. Stepping out of his cloths he put on his pajamas and hopped into bed. Harry laid his head on his pillow and closed his eye's. The only thing going through his mind was the thought of Hermione wearing the same dress that she had during the Yule Ball. Drifting off to sleep, Harry didn't even notice his hand move up and clutch the golden snitch dangling around his neck.

__


	3. The Late Night Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Harry Potter the movies or merchandises I lay not claim to these characters. To the best of my knowledge the plot is mine but, any similarities to any other stories or fanfic's are by per chance. I am not in anyway profiting from the writing of this fanfic.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry laid his head on his pillow and closed his eye's. The only thing going through his mind was the thought of Hermione wearing the same dress that she had during the Yule Ball. Drifting off to sleep, Harry didn't even notice his hand move up and clutch the golden snitch dangling around his neck.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Change  
  
Chapter 3 The late night visitor  
  
Harry lay there hoping beyond hope that last night had not been a dream. He dared not open his eyes, for the fear of everything that had happened would disappear. Gathering up his courage he opened his eyes to the world and stared into the piercing gaze of Fairex'. ~ So last night wasn't a dream. ~ Harry thought. Before his feathery friend could answer him a high-pitched yell infiltrated his ears. How well Harry knew whom that yelled belonged to his Aunt Petunia. Harry knew what she was yelling at him for, she was yelling for him to come down and fix the Dursley's their breakfast. Slowly Harry crawled out of bed and got dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Harry went out into the hallway and listened for his Aunt's voice, it seem that she was still down in the kitchen. Walking down into the kitchen Harry saw that his Aunt and he we're the only one's there. Aunt Petunia must have noticed that he was that he was looking around for Uncle Vernon and Dudley. " Your Uncle and Duddykins went into London today," his Aunt said with out looking at him. " Seeing as I don't want to put up with your abnormality today you're going over to Miss. Figg's house and do some yard work for her." " Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said hoping that no emotion showed through in his voice. With that Aunt Petunia handed him a piece of toast and told him to get going. " You don't give Mrs. Figg any trouble today!" Aunt Petunia yelled just before Harry walked out the front door. Harry walked the short distance to Miss. Figg's house. Harry wondered if it still smelled like old cabbage and if she still had all those cats around her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood there in the shadows watching the young boy walk down the street. He had been searching for this boy for a long time now. He had finally found him near the edge of the forbidden forest just over two months ago. He knew that to save his people this young wizard would have to be turned. He would have to be turned and trained so that our people will survive this war. He would have tried to turn him several weeks ago but something told him that he should wait. So instead he just followed him to this place. He had seen the horrible way that this young boy had been treated by the beings that he himself thought of as food. He had stood by and watched as the boy was worked to the bone day in and day out and given very little in the way of food. Yet this boy amazed even himself, he would just take whatever was done to him and trudge onward through it all. Yet he could tell that the boy before him was suffering from the lack of decent rest and supplement. He peered through the raven- haired boys cloths, he could the boys' bones starting to show through. Even he could tell that this boy was under weight for one of his age. Yet even as thin as the boy was, he could still sense the power that emanated from the boy even from this distance. Though he could sense the boys' power, something was different about it, something that gave the boy a sense of authority. He could tell that the boy didn't know of his power yet and that why he would have to turn him soon other wise the boy could easily overpower him and than his people would be doomed to suffer great loss if the war turned for the dark. He would strike tonight, even if it meant his demise. So with his plan about to take affect he stood there in the shadows staring into those immeasurable emerald green eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked up to the front door of Miss. Figg's house and rang the doorbell. After about a minute of waiting for her to answer he decided to walk around to the back to see if she was standing outside in her back yard. Walking around the corner, what Harry saw floored him. Mrs. Figg was standing in the middle of her yard holding a wand with two rather large size rocks hovering in midair. Letting out a rather loud gasp Harry just stood there taking in the sight of what was before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Figg had been in her back yard setting things up for Harry, who should be arriving in about a few minute's or so. ~ I wonder if he'll try to use magic to help him with today work? ~ She asked to herself? She had been moving some rather large rocks out of the way so that Harry would have an easier time mowing the back yard when she heard a loud noise behind her that startled her. Thinking that maybe someone was trying to seek up on her. The rocks that were hovering in the air dropped as Mrs. Figg quickly started to turn around and bringing her wand up to shoulder level, the words of the full body bind curse already forming on her lips. As she completed her turn the binding curse shot out from her wand tip start at the figure, which was now facing her. " Oh my god. HARRY!" Miss. Figg shouted as she realized who was now in front of her. She knew there was nothing that she could do the curse was already halfway to its intended target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was still standing there, rooted to the spot when he saw Mrs. Figg turned around abruptly and fire a curse from her wand. Before he could even think of what to do, his body reacted to the situation that was going on in front of him. With out even making a sound he felt his body being pulled apart. The thing is Harry didn't feel as if he was in any pain though, just the sensation of every fiber in his body was being pulled apart and then suddenly he found himself starring at Mrs. Figg again. Except this time he was starring at her, not face to face, as he had been just a seconded ago but this time he was starring at her from behind her. As he was standing there Mrs. Figg must have noticed that he was now behind her and turned around to face him. Before Harry could say anything to her, his vision started to fade. Harry started to feel himself become wobbly on his feet and before his body fell to the ground he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spinning around on her heels, Mrs. Figg found herself starring at Harry again only this time not with the same in trepidation that she had first had but a feeling of bewilderment. She lowered her wand that was still at the ready. It looked like he wanted to say something but before he could he fell to the ground. Rushing over to his side, she gently placed Harry's head into her lap to see what was wrong with him. Seeing that he had passed out, she gathered him up in her arms and carried him inside. Deciding that the best place to put him would be the spare bedroom for now until she could call Albus. Placing Harry on the bed she coved him with the comforter that was lying on the end of it and left to call Albus and inform him of what had just transpired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure that had been watching the raven-haired boy walk down the street had moved to another shadowy area so that he could see the young boy as he walked around the back yard. He was still standing there thinking about how he would turn the boy tonight when he saw the young boy just disappear with out a sound. He knew that the boy couldn't just walk out of his sight when he heard a woman yell something. Deciding that he would chance a look to see what had happened, he slowly walked to a point where he could the back yard completely and yet still be somewhat hidden. But as he looked he saw an older woman carrying the young boy he had been following inside the house. He knew what had just happened. The young boy had walked around the corner of the ladies house and saw her performing magic of some kind and just as he was about to be hit with a curse of some kind he disapparated and reapparated behind the older lady. Where he must've passed out or something. He knew that he would have to be extra careful now, as the boy would be able to disappear on him if he wasn't careful. He would have to sneak up on the boy some how from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arabella walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of tea before she called Albus. She knew that he wouldn't be mad at her but the tea was more for her nerves than any thing else. Conjuring up a teacup and filling with hot water, she walked to the counter and grabbed a teabag. Dunking the teabag into the cup she walked into the living room. Setting the cup down on the coffee table, she proceeded to grab some powder from a tin setting on the mantle and threw it into the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry laid there for a few minutes as he tried to remember what had happened to him. Opening his eyes he was able to look out a window and he could see that the sky was starting to turn darker. He must have been asleep for the better part of the day; cause the last thing that he remembered was seeing Mrs. Figg turn to face him. Sitting up Harry noticed that he wasn't in his room at the Dursley's, so that must mean that he was still at Miss. Figg's house. She must have brought him up here when he had blacked out. Getting out of bed, he nearly fell to the floor before regaining his balance. Deciding to go down stairs and talk to Mrs. Figg to find out what had happened earlier, he walked to the door opened it. Stepping out into the hallway Harry could hear voices coming up the stairway. Creeping down the stairs to see if he could find out whom the voices were coming from. Peering into the living room he saw that not only was his godfather there but also Professor Dumbledore as well. Harry wasn't able to take another step as Sirius spotted him and leapt to his feet and caught him up in a bone-crushing hug. " Sirius.. Can't.. breath!" Harry gasped. Sirius stepped back to give some room. Stepping around Sirius, " How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked? " I'm ok!" he said hoping that everyone in the room couldn't tell that he was still confused about what happened earlier today. Harry moved over to the love seat and sat down. Joining him on the love seat, Sirius put his arm protectively around Harry. Mrs. Figg sat in the sofa across from him with Professor Dumbledore sitting in the armchair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew that he would have to feed soon, if not then he would be very weak after he turned the young boy. He didn't want to waste the chance that the boy would walk back to his house by himself alone, just to feed but the boy had been in the old ladies house all day. Deciding that he would take the chance, he went off in search of food although he wouldn't travel that far away just to make sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting there just starring at the coffee table when he heard Professor Dumbledore start to speak. " I suppose that you know why I'm here correct Harry." Dumbledore said without taking his eyes off of Harry. " It's because I'm the Heir of Godric Gryffindor isn't!" Harry tentatively said. Harry stole a glance at both Mrs. Figg and his godfather Sirius. Miss. Figg's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her face and his godfather just had this expression of awe and confusion. Yet Professor Dumbledore just sat there with the exception of his twinkling eyes, nobody would have been able to tell if he was shocked by the news or not. " May I ask how you know this for sure Harry?" " Godric Gryffindor told me himself. He even told me that I know have all his knowledge and power plus a few other things that he said goes along with being his heir." Harry told them. " While not one to argue with Godric Gryffindor himself, I would have thought it better to tell you about this until you were older and more able to handle this sort of news myself." Before anybody could say another word Harry was on his feet glaring at Dumbledore. " You knew and you didn't tell me!" Harry's calmness towards the statement that his mentor had just made was eerie. " I know that you must be upset Har-" " Upset. no I'm not upset, I'm disappointed is what I am Professor. I trusted you and that is how you repay that trust?" Harry didn't even bother waiting for Dumbledore to say anything. " I'm going back to the Dursley's !" Harry said flatly over his shoulder as he was walking out the front door of Miss. Figg's house. Sirius jumped to his feet to go after his godson, but he didn't get two feet when he felt a rather firm hand on his arm. Looking down to see what was holding him up he saw that Dumbledore was the one holding him from going after Harry. " Let him be. He needs to come to terms that why I had decided to wait, was in his best interest." Dumbledore said to them both in a tone that broke no argument. " But he needs me." Sirius told him. " Yes he does, but for now let him Sirius." Sirius once again turned to look at the door with worry in his eyes, yet he knew in his heart that Albus was right. Harry would have to learn that what they did was in his best interest. Sighing he turned back to the spot on the couch that he had just gotten up from and sat down, hoping that Harry wasn't to upset at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking back to the Dursley's, Harry let his mind race with all that had happened today. He knew that they were only looking out for him and trying their best to do what was right for him. But he couldn't help but feel that he had no control over his life at times and that no matter what they always would. ~ Why can't I just be normal for once?~ he thought. He stopped to look back at Mrs Figg's house, he wondered if he should go back and apologize to the Professor and the other's. Harry hadn't really meant what he had said to them but with everybody seeming to know more about him then he did, he couldn't help but feel that way at times. Harry decided that he would just get some sleep tonight and apologize to them tomorrow. He would be more clear headed in the morning anyways. He was just about to start walking again when he thought that he heard something off to his right. The sound seemed to be coming from in-between two houses. Not seeing what was making the noise, he started to walking again. He had walked maybe five feet when he felt something grab him from behind and hold him in a tight embrace. Struggling to free himself, Harry felt his head being tilted. Before he could do anything else, he felt something bite down into his neck. Opening his mouth to scream, yet no sound came forth. The only feeling that he had was that of his life being drained from his body. His whole body began to go numb, his legs started to buckle underneath him and his mind began to spin from the lack of life giving blood. Just when he thought that he was one the brink of death did the creature release him from it's embrace. With his legs unable to hold him up Harry dropped to the ground in a rush. He felt something being pushed against his lips. With what little strength he had left, he looked up into the face of death. Again he felt something being pressed to his lips, this time he heard a voice telling him to drink or he would die. Not waiting for the voice to say anything else he drank. As soon as he drank the liquid he felt everything changing. 


	4. Explanation's

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Harry Potter the movies or merchandises I lay not claim to these characters. To the best of my knowledge the plot is mine but, any similarities to any other stories or fanfic's are by per chance. I am not in anyway profiting from the writing of this fanfic.

*************************************************************************************

With his legs unable to hold him up Harry dropped to the ground in a rush. He felt something being pushed against his lips. With what little strength he had left, he looked up into the face of death. Again he felt something being pressed to his lips, this time he heard a voice telling him to drink or he would die. Not waiting for the voice to say anything else he drank. As soon as he drank the liquid he felt everything changing.

*************************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Year of Change

Chapter 4 Explanation's

" For right now let just keep an eye on Harry." professor Dumbledore said. " Do you think that's wise Albus?" Mrs. Figg asked. He was about to answer when he felt that something dreadful had happened. Not a seconded later Albus felt the wards around Privet Drive flicker for a mere moment than returned too normal. With speed and agility one would not think possible for the headmaster he was at the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could feel the power that the boy held within him; he would have to teach the boy to control his new vampireic powers. Once he felt that he had given the boy enough blood to turn him into a vampire he with drew his arm from the boy's lips. Looking down at the boy he knew that he would have to move him to safety so that there would be no possibility for anyone to interfere with the boys' transformation. Gathering the still weak boy into his arms he took of towards the forest nearby. They had just reached the edge when he realized that no matter where he took the boy they would be hunted to no end. He was thinking of a place that he could hide the boy when he heard a faint sound coming from the raven-haired boy. Setting him down on the forest floor, placing a hand on the boy's chest he leaned over to hear what he was saying. The only thing that he managed to hear was the boy saying something about "Gryffindor castle".

Seeing that the boy was starting to change he stepped away into the shadows of the forest. He remembered how painful the change could be for some. He also knew that when a wizard went through the change, the pain was amplified five fold, due to the fact that the magic within the witch or wizard was fighting for control over the body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt his body being lifted off the hard ground and carried away to someplace. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins. He now knew in the back of his mind what had just happened to him. But at the moment he could only feel as if his body was being ripped in half as wave after wave swept through his body. Harry gave a blood curdling scream that echoed through the forest as he felt his body slowly change, Harry's internal organs stopped slowly one by one making Harry grip his body as spasms tore through him. Slowly Harry felt his heart slowly stopping… suddenly there were no more beats… the blood stop coursing through his veins supplying the lushes' nectar that the body desperately needed in order to survive. Harry's skin turned stone cold and brightly pale and blue. Another cry Harry made as he felt his mouth was on fire burning with sensation of something pushing its way through the gums. Inch long fangs protruded his top gums sending waves of pain through his body. Harry's pain was not over yet soon he felt like every bone in his body were being broken at once, it seemed like his whole body was being rebuilt starting with his head and moving down towards his feet. Harry's eyes flickered with different colors green, sliver, black, red… finally coming to a halt of flawless sliver. Harry's skin still pale and cold turned dead white, his bones began to grow making Harry's body stretch Harry turned from a 5'8" to a 6'4". Slowly the agonizing pain began to ebb away. Harry lie there for what seemed like hours before he began to move. Opening his eyes once more he began to see the sharp focus. Harry slowly yet soundly got to his feet. Looking around to see were he was at, Harry let his eyes glance at his newly reformed body. He could see that along with growing in height he had grown in sheer bulk as well, no longer was he the small scrawny boy that he had been. As he stood there a small doe passed by. Catching sight of the animal Harry begin to feel something course through him as he watched the animal walk by. Harry finally realized what he was feeling; it was the urge to feed. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Harry crossed the distance to the animal within the blink of an eye. With his new fangs protruding, he sank them into the animal's neck. Before he had completely finished sedating his thirst, Harry began to sense that someone was watching him. Peering over the fallen prey, Harry begin to search the near by shadows. Locking eyes with a figure standing within the shadows, standing up into a defensive position, he called out to the figure. " Who are you?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat behind his desk, his hands stippled against his forehead. Lowering them he gazed at the people gathered together in his office. He had gathered them here shortly after learning of Harry's sudden disappearance. He had called an emergency meeting of the Order of Phoenix counsel members when he had returned to his office with Sirius and Arabella right behind him. The first to arrive were Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape. Snape barley managed to bite his tongue upon seeing Sirius Black in the headmaster's office. Mr. Weasley who had flooed straight to Hogwarts with his wife and family in tow was the next to arrive. After sending the children off to bed in Gryffindor tower, both he and his wife came into the meeting. After receiving word that several others would not be able to attend the meeting he began the meeting. After obtaining every one's attention he began. " The reason that I have called for this meeting is too inform the counsel members, Harry Potter has disappeared." Everyone with the exception of Sirius and Arabella, gasped in horror. " As of yet we do not know if he has disappeared on his own or he was taken against his will by Lord Voldemort and his followers. Now according to Severus, whom you all know has gone back to being a spy for us with in the Voldemort's follower's, there has been no plans to attack anything right now." Without letting anybody interrupt him, Albus pressed on. " Mr. Weasley I would like you to go to the Ministry and contact those there that are loyal to us and have them conduct a search surrounding the area of Privet Drive." " Of course… right away." Mr. Weasley managed to croak out, after finding his voice. Having said that he kissed his wife goodbye and was off. Turning to the potions master, " Severus I would like you to find out as much as possible from Voldemort's followers, but be careful, if they don't know Harry's missing than we might have the upper hand." Albus told him. Without saying a word he nodded his head and was off as well. " Mrs. Weasley you are more than welcome to stay here if you like until we find out what exactly is going on but I suggest that you get some rest-" she was about to protest but the look in the headmaster's eyes told her that it would be pointless to argue, so she just nodded. "-Very well than, Minerva would you please show her to her room." After they had left the room he turned his attention to last to people in his office. " I suggest the same thing for the two of you as well." he said. "How can I rest knowing that my godson is out there by himself or-" Sirius started to argue letting his temper flare, since running out of Arabella's house with Dumbledore. " It would do us any good to go flying off at the handle, when we do have all the facts." Dumbledore said beginning to let his frustration show through in his voice. Both knew that arguing wouldn't bring Harry back any faster so with a heavy sigh Sirius told him that he would try and get some rest. " Very well. I believe that you will be able to find your rooms on your own." Nodding their heads in unison, Albus bid them both goodnight. 

After everyone had left the office, he returned to his desk and pulled out two letters' addressed to Harry. The first letter was from Harry's parents, they had entrusted the letter to him a few days before they were murdered. The second letter was from Godric Gryffindor himself; Albus didn't know what was contained in the letter as it had arrived by owl the day after the death of Harry's parent's. As he sat there looking at the letters in front of him he couldn't help but wondering if he had done the right thing by not telling Harry about his parent's and being the Heir to Gryffindor. Putting the letters back into his desk and locking the drawer, he got up and decided that it would be best if he were to follow his own advice and get some rest. Knowing that it would not do well to think about if he had made the right decision or not. He knew that if Harry had left on his own than they would not be able to find him unless he waned them to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I am he who made you what you are now." the shadowy figure said as he glided out of the shadows towards Harry. " I am Count Dracula…" he said bowing at his waist to Harry, yet not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. " but you may call me Dracula and I… am at your service." Harry was unable to say anything for a few moments. " Where am I?" he managed to ask taking a glance around him to see if he might be able to find something that would tell him. " Alas I am unable to answer that question." He could see that Harry was looking at him with anger and confusion in his eyes. " It's is not because I wouldn't tell you, quite the opposite. But it is because I don't know were we are and have never been to this forest before! I had carried you to the edge of a forest near your were you live but when you started to say something I set you down. I leaned over you and to try and hear what you were saying but when I stood up I noticed that we were in a different forest altogether. That is when your body started to change. So I stepped into the shadow's to watch and give you some room." Upon hearing what he had just been told, Harry started to look around again. When his eyes came across the fallen animal at his feet, he began to feel remorse for he had just done. He had taken the life of the creature. Seeing the fear and remorse in Harry's he spoke to him again, " Come it will be light soon and we must find shelter and rest ourselves." he said Turning his attention back to Dracula, Harry looked at him. Harry didn't know how he knew it but he knew that Dracula wouldn't let anymore harm come to him and so with a nod of his head he turned in the direction that Dracula had started walking. After a few minutes of walking through the forest they came to a clearing. Upon reaching the clearing they saw a castle looming over them. When Harry saw the castle a smile crept over his face and he new immediately were he was. They were still standing at the edge of the forest when the sun started to creep over the horizon. Harry was beginning to wonder if they would make it to Gryffindor castle in time. They started walking towards the castle, after about twenty minutes they reached the expansive wooden doors that lead into the entrance hall. Stepping into the entrance hall Harry notice that Dracula's mouth had dropped in awe. 

" Welcome to Gryffindor castle." Harry said. " How do you know of this place?" Dracula asked him while still looking around in astonishment. Harry couldn't help but letting out a soft chuckle, " Because it belongs to me." At that very moment a flutter of wings caught their attention. It was Fairex'. ~ What's wrong Fairex'? ~ Harry asked. ~ I could not find you! I felt that something had happened to you and tried to find but I was unable to until, I felt somebody enter unto the castle. ~ Sensing that a conversation had just taken place between Harry and the rather large bird Dracula decided that it was best if he explained to Harry why he had just turned him into a vampire. " Harry… Perhaps it is best if I explain why I have done what it is that I have done to you tonight." " Yes I believe you do owe me an explanation!" Harry said flatly, affixing his gaze upon Count Dracula for the first time since his change. Dracula couldn't help but notice the raw power that was emanating from Harry. Dracula knew that if he wanted to survive the night that he would have to not leave any information out. 

Fairex' lead them to a room the size of Harry's dorm room at Hogwarts. Along the wall was a large fireplace with a fire already blazing inside of it. Harry crossed over to plush sofa facing the fire and sat down. Dracula glided over to the armchair that sat caddy corner to the sofa and sat down as well. Looking around the rest of the room he noticed an impressive display of tapestries along the far end of the room. Letting his gaze rest upon Harry. " Harry as you know the vampire nation is not held in high esteem by your kind. We have always been the outcasts of the magical society as it were. When Voldemort first rose to power he came to the vampire nation and asked that we join him and by doing so we would be given the right to live and hunt as we saw fit. Seeing no other option we aided his side. Yet when his reign came to an abrupt end at your hands, we were forced into camps. The ministry figured that if they were able to keep us under control they would not have to worry about us anymore. Because of this we have never been able to fully recover the number of vampire's that were killed during the war. When I had heard that Lord Voldemort had been returned to his body, I knew that he would again ask our kind to join him in his fight. I also knew that if the vampire nation were to aid Lord Voldemort again our kind would never survive to see the end. I have heard stories and tales of how kind hearted you are, even towards your enemy's. That is why I came to find you. I knew that if I could find away for you to see our side than you might take mercy upon us. But as I followed you I begin to fear that the only why for you to see our side and render mercy to us, was to turn you into a vampire."

For the next hour Dracula explained about the vampire nation before and after the First Rising, as Dracula had come to call it. Through out the entire that Dracula was explaining his reasoning for his actions Harry sat there on the sofa unmoving, his face remained devoid of expression. 

When Dracula had finished he sat there waiting for the young wizard to say something. He couldn't tell what was going through Harry's mind as all he could see was a black empty void, were he thought Harry's thoughts should be. He had never encountered a mind so capable of hiding it's thoughts from him, even Lord Voldemort hadn't been able to hide all of his thoughts from him. Being unable to read Harry's thoughts unnerved him. Over the years he had come to rely on his ability to read a person's thoughts when he needed to but the feeling of being completely in the dark about young wizard's thoughts, scared him to no end ~ Not that he'd ever say so. ~ 

" Never say what?" Harry asked. He had known what the answer that he would get, but he also knew the truth. He had been reading the Dracula's thoughts after he had finished with his explanation.

" Nothing that is of concern to you, my dear boy!" Dracula said as he forced his mind to hide his thoughts. " Well I can't really say that I approve of you methods, Count Dracula!" he could fear the coldness in Harry's voice. " But I can also see why you would choose to act in such a manner. You must also realize, that while I will help the vampire nation, you have also made it very difficult for me to attend Hogwarts." " That is why you should attend a school for vampire's as well as let me train you, so that you will be able to fully use and control your vampiric ability's." " NO… While I agree that you should help me to train the new powers that you have given me, I will how ever attend Hogwarts. I will not leave my family and friends when they have been by my side through everything."

Dracula knew that there would be no arguing with the young wizard about his attending the wizard school. 

" So when should we start?" Harry asked letting some warmth back into his voice again. " As soon as possible, but first I would like to take you to see the vampire nation tomorrow." Dracula told Harry. " Very well, goodnight than." Harry said rising to his feet. "Fairex' would you show Count Dracula to his room?" Harry asked. Fairex' only bowed her head and took off into the air. After Dracula had left the room Harry sat down again on the sofa. Harry debated on wither or not he should owl Dumbledore and let him know that he was all right. Deciding to wait until he returned from seeing the vampire nation. Knowing that he should get some rest as well even though he hadn't felt tired since his change, Harry went to his privet chambers. He knew that he would have no problem finding it since; Godric had transferred all of his knowledge to him. Walking into his bedroom for the first time was a shock to say the least for Harry. The room (his room) was huge. The ceiling was charmed like the ceiling in the great hall, it showed the sky outside. The wall opposite the entrance was practically one huge window, though it was divided in several sections. Every other section could be opened. His trunk stood at the end of the bed. All the wood in the room was a nice, light color, probably alder or something like that. There was a bedside table, on which Harry's wand lay, and a table with two chairs. On the wall under the windows there was a desk with several quills, rolls of parchment and bottles of ink. On the right wall there were a few bookshelves and a wardrobe. The four-poster bed was the largest that Harry had ever seen before. Just than Fairex' flew in threw the open window and landed on her perch. Walking over to her Harry affectedly rubbed her neck. ~ Did you bring all my things here? ~ He asked. 

~ Yes. ~ Looking around his room again he spotted Hedwig's cage, seeing that it was empty he turned back to Fairex' he asked were Hedwig was. ~ She is off hunting right now. ~ She told him. Knowing that Hedwig would return by morning Harry went and changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Out habit he set his glasses on the bedside table, even though he no longer needed them. Resting his head on the fluffy pillows he drifted off into a dreamless sleep 

  



End file.
